Meant to be Enemies
by MsSparrowWaneMsNorringtonCrane
Summary: Megan and Bridgette are quick to become best friends on the train to Hogwarts, except there's only one problem: Bridgette's a Slytherin. Megan is a Gryffindor. And their two families hate each other's guts. Can two people who are meant to be enemies be friends, or are they doomed from the start?


Chapter 1

A Day Filled with First's

A/N;Anyone who has read our other fanfictions might be thinking 'Another one? Are you planning on finishing anything or are you just going to keep starting new fanfictions?' The response will be WE PLAN ON FINISHING EVERYTHING we just don't know how long that will take. The two of us just can't help ourselves when an idea comes to mind and won't go away. So...

* * *

_ "Ok" I said aloud once again running over the mental checklist in my head to make sure I had everything. I had all of my books and other needed school supplies like inkwells, (of various different colors. There is no hope staying organized without color coding) quills, parchment, clothing, so many things do I have all of it? I knelt down in front of my almost overflowing trunk and made sure it was all organized. An indignant squawk came from Rose, my tawny owl that Mother had gotten me for Hogwarts. I cast a glance at her and said "I'll let you out once we are well on our way to Hogwarts." She tilted her head at me and quieted down. _

_ "What in the name of Merlin are you doing!?" My older brother shouted slamming open the door to my bedroom. Already used to his temper I turned my head to look at him calmly. "Mother and Father have been waiting for you for the past half hour!" My brother had an explosive temper if he got angry he was like a bull on a rampage and since this morning I had gotten up before him and took a long shower, taking my time getting ready, he hardly had time to get ready himself. _

_ I rolled my eyes at him and carefully stood up shutting the trunk and clasping it closed. I struggled to pull the trunk, the heavy thing only moved two inches with my struggled efforts. Behind me my brother called for one of our house elfs, Winnie. There was a popping sound as she appeared. I stopped my struggle and stepped back slightly annoyed that I didn't think of calling her in the first place. _

_ "You called Master Westfall?" Winnie said. She looked at her feet nervously her large ears drooping in front of her. _

_ "Take my sisters trunk downstairs to mother and father." He said simply. Without hesitation Winnie went to the trunk and with yet another popping noise she and the trunk disappeared._

_ "Now let's go or we'll miss the train." My brother said as he exited my room; I quickly followed grabbing my wand and Rose's cage on the way out. I cast one last look at my room that I wouldn't see for a while. Knowing that at Hogwarts I won't have nearly as much room as I do here (And I'd have to share). People might say I'm spoiled but I just like to think I'm very lucky. With a sigh I jogged after my brother who was already halfway down the hall. Taking the stairs of the spiraling staircase two at a time I arrived in the entrance hall in a record three minutes._

_ I came to a stop in front of my parents slightly out of breath and Rose was looking at me with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes her feathers were all ruffled and she shook her body to smooth them out. _

_ Both my parents had slightly disapproving looks on their faces but they didn't say anything. My mother addressed Winnie "Make sure their trunks get on the train and get back here as soon as you finish." _

_ "Yes, Mistress." Winnie said apparating away. I never really liked the harsh way that house elves were treated but I never said anything out loud about it. It wasn't something that I should be outspoken about with who my family was. My father reached into his suit pockets and pulled out two bags of money handing one to me and the other to my brother. _

_ "Try not to spend it on stupid things," He said looking pointedly at my brother. "And sweetheart," He said kneeling in front of me. Now my father was a harsh man he was hard on my brother and some of his co-workers at the Ministry were terrified of him. But, when it came to me he was anything you could ask for in a father. I was completely a daddy's girl. "Try not to spend it all on extra school supplies, you have plenty and if you need any more just send me an owl asking for some." I smiled sheepishly and nodded, my long curls bouncing. He took my hand and I held on tightly to Rose's cage and my wand in one hand my Mother took hold of my brother and with the sucking feeling my parents apparated. _

* * *

_ Arriving at platform nine and three-quarters my brother took off towards his friends. "Alexander!" My mother called out my brother turned around an annoyed look on his face. "Make sure you look after your sister! If I so much as get a whiff that something happens to her..." She trailed off a warning look on her face. My eyes widened slightly- my mother could be really scary. Alex nodded and took off once again disappearing into one of the train cars. Both of my parents turned towards me. _

_ "Remember," My father said "Do all you can to get into Slytherin . I don't want my only daughter bringing dishonor to my family." I nodded but a teeny tiny voice in the back of my head hoped I would get sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or worse Gryffindor. _

_ I was about to make my way to the train but my mother reached down and grabbed my shoulder. "And don't forget stay away from THEIR daughter. The only thing worse than not getting into Slytherin would be for you to interact with HER." I looked up at my mother nodding vigorously. Not bothering to ask for a name or what she looks like, knowing that I wouldn't get anything from my parents. Just wanting to get on the train fearing it would leave without me. And wanting to get away from the suffocating pressure they were putting on me to get into Slytherin. _

_ "Of course Mother." I said she leaned down and pecked my forehead and she stood straight and regal. I cast one last look at my parents and made my way onto the train hoping that I could find an empty compartment. Almost every compartment that I came to was filled. I passed one with Alex and all of his third year friends and one with a boy all alone who wore broken glasses and had black hair._

_ When I finally found an empty compartment I had walked almost half the length of the train and the engine was starting up. I took a seat observing my surroundings my parents made me put my robes on before we left home so I needn't worry about changing before getting to school. After five minutes of complete silence I was starting to get bored and the silence was killing me and I stepped out of my compartment, actually starting to hear shouts just as I was about to go exploring and see what the ruckus was about, a hurtling ball of fur came at me._

* * *

**"Remember Maggie, ****_you_**** are a ****_cat_****," I instructed firmly, jabbing a finger at tiny little Maggie. She blinked her clear blue eyes up at me, wrinkling her pink nose in confusion. The act was pretty convincing. She looked just like an adorable little, white, and fluffy cat. Maggie perfectly portrayed the kind that would mischievously play with a ball of yarn after lapping up some cream milk. A smile spread on my face and I straightened up. "Good job. Continue that act and I do believe that we just might get away with this. Twitch your whiskers a bit more though to try and get the point across, now would you?"**

**Understanding seemed to flicker across Maggie's face and she opened up her mouth, letting out a sharp bark.**

**Panic filled me and I squeaked, covering her mouth with my hands. "Hush now, that's totally inappropriate. Cats ****_meow_****, not bark. Like this," I demonstrated, "****_Mew. Mew. Meooooow-_****"**

**"Megan for the last time, you aren't going to crack the code of "animal-ese". Any attempts of trying to decipher what she's saying is utterly futile, not to mention pointless," came a familiar stern voice and I straightened up, spinning around to catch my mother.**

**"Oh hullo there Mumsy!" I frantically exclaimed, nervously fidgeting in my spot. Over her shoulder I caught a man walking over and a little part of me relaxed in relief. "Hullo there Papa," I greeted him as he came over, wrapping an arm around Mother's shoulders.**

**"Sorry for the little detour there ladies, there was someone from the Ministry that I absolutely had to talk to," Papa apologized smoothly and grinned at us both lovely.**

**"Oh it's no problem Eric, I just gave Megan some money to go and buy herself a pet for Hogwarts," Mumsy said and flicked her observant eyes in my direction to give Maggie a once-over. "Money I see that she actually chose to spend this time around."**

**"Precisely," I agreed. "Money that I spent for a pet. An appropriate pet that they allow at Hogwarts. I in fact spent the money for a pet, not a spell or anything, but in fact...a pet." I cut off my rambling when I noticed the crease appearing between Mumsy's eyes. It was a crease that appeared when she realized that things weren't exactly as they seemed. A crease that I for myself experienced far too often...**

**"Indeed you had!" Papa clapped joyously. "It's quite a lovely cat as I can see, a Persian is it? And what have you decided upon for the name?"**

**"Maggie," the name shot out of my lips before I could help it, and instantly I bit down on my lip regretfully.**

**A frown pulled down on Papa's lips and worry tightened Mumsy's face. "Darling," she said slowly, sadly. "I realize that you miss Maggie, she was such a wonderful little dog that we all loved dearly. But, after not being able to find her three days straight, the hopes that she's still out there are slim. And besides, even if she hadn't ran away, you still wouldn't be able to take her to Hogwarts with you. It's not on the prescribed pets' list from Professor McGonagall."**

**"I know," I sighed sadly, looking down at my shoes to observe my recently shined shoes, hoping to avoid her all-too observant eyes. "You've told me that already an exact number of eighteen times Mumsy."**

**The regret and compassion came off of her in waves, and I could feel her shoulders slump forward in a defeated position. "Megan, I'm-"**

**"Now would you look at the perfect timing, it's the Jones!" Papa exclaimed and instantly Mother's and I attention were diverted away from each other and towards where he was excitedly pointing.**

**The Jones stood awkwardly by Ollivanders Wand Shop, nervously fretting over their boy John, who's a first year like I am. A thinly concealed groan came out of me before I could help it, and I looked hopelessly at my parents. "Must I go to the train with them? I would much rather go with you two," I complained.**

**"Sweetheart, we've already discussed this. Your mother and I have some very important business to attend to," Papa rationalized.**

**"Is it so important that you have to miss sending off your daughter to her first year of wizarding school?" I bitterly muttered under my breath.**

**"Pardon?"**

**"Nothing," I sighed loudly. "But...do I have to sit in the same compartment as John? I don't think that he cares for me much."**

**"And who could blame the poor fellow, you did replace his birthday candles with fireworks and concealed them to look the identical," Mother reasoned with me.**

**The giggle came out of me before I could help it, but I squelched it once Mother narrowed her eyes threateningly at me. "I...I just wanted to send his eleventh birthday off with a bang..." I mumbled ashamedly.**

**"And you accomplished that- literally," Mother said in subdued exasperation. "He wouldn't go near a cake for weeks after that..."**

**Before I could point out how that just may be for that just may be for the best, Papa interjected. "The Jones are paying us a favor as very close family friends to take you to the train, don't make them regret it," he warned.**

**Grumpily I slid my eyes over to take the Jones in. They had just now noticed us, causing Mrs. Jones to wrinkle her forehead warily, while John's face was turning purple from annoyance. ****_There's no way that I can convince Mumsy and Papa to see things my way..._**** I thought sullenly to myself, reflecting over how the past few weeks have proven the case to be so. My fingers clenched into a fist and unclenched again. So be it. It's only a short train ride, is it not? I won't have to bother with John's thinly concealed animosity for too long.**

**"Alrighty then," I gave in emptily, turning to face my parents once more. "I shall go with them to the train station without complaining any further."**

**Papa's face broke out in an ecstatic grin while Mumsy's seemed to collapse in exhaustion. The success from managing to hold through the countless passionate rants that I have given her just finally seemed to be settling in. "Good..." she breathed in relief, her body already tensed in preparation for another argument.**

**"I'm proud that you decided to see things our way Megan," Papa nodded in approval and I gave him a smile, keeping the sarcasm to a bare minimal.**

**So my parents weren't going to see me off for this humongous landmark moment of my life...oh well. Worst things could happen, right? They at least promised to send me an owl after the day is finished, so I know that they're with me in spirit.**

**"Ms. Alden, are you coming with us or not?" the shrill voice of Mrs. Jones called over to us and Papa slightly chuckled.**

**"Seems as though your ride is leaving Megan dear," he laughed and looked down at me warmly. "I love you Megan. I'm sure that you'll do wonderful at Hogwarts." And then he pulled me into a tight hug. And as in 'wonderful things', he means getting into Gryffindor...**

**Papa pulled away, allowing for Mumsy to come forth and embrace me. "Don't get in too much trouble," she strictly commanded me. And as in 'don't get in to much trouble' she means don't have a single teaspoon of fun...**

**Once separated from them both, I gave them the most confident smile that I could, feeling the dreadful sense inside as if I was going to fail them in some sense or fashion. And wouldn't that just be my luck? Being the first person in seventy straight generations of Aldens to not be a Gryffindor, and being the only one in our family ****_ever_**** to get kicked out of Hogwarts for having one laugh too many. But Mumsy and Papa didn't sense this sudden dark turn in my personality. They didn't pick up the suffocating worry that I felt inside, as though I was being strangled. And so naturally they didn't say any reassuring words such as: "We'll love you no matter what you do" or "Going into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff wouldn't be too terribly awful" or even the unthinkable: "Getting sorted into Slytherin wouldn't automatically disown you from the family." Nope, instead they just continued on with those loving smiles that both made me feel adored and sad on the inside. **

**"Well..." I trailed off. "I suppose that this is farewell for now then."**

**"Farewell," Papa nodded.**

**"Goodbye," Mother smiled pleasantly.**

**Resignedly I turned around to sweep up Maggie safely in my arms, and grabbed the handle of my trolley- overflowed with luggage and school supplies. Giving my parents one last wave, I began to trek off towards the Jones when suddenly my father called out behind me-**

**"Oh yes, and don't forget to not to talk to the One Girl!" he said.**

**My feet froze in my tracks and I stood there, looking at the cobblestone street. Oh yes, and how could I forget to give the cold shoulder to a girl whose name I don't even fully know? All that I can get from her is that she's a daughter of my family's sworn enemy, and that's it. Not very helpful in the Ignoring Game if you ask me, but I couldn't care any less about it. "Blimey, and here I was fixing to make this unknown girl a bracelet as a token of our undying friendship!" I exclaimed and turned to give my parents a look. "How kind of you to dutifully remind me of a grudge that I apparently inherited without much choice."**

**Barely taking in their appalled expressions, I turned around and marched towards the regretful Jones, adding the other box on my long checklist of things to please my parents whilst at Hogwarts.**

**"Could you ****_please_**** stop humming, I'm finding it to be dreadfully distracting," John grumbled moodily and I rolled my eyes.**

**"Distract you from ****_what_**** exactly? Helping you decide which foot to put in front of the other?" I quipped back at him, stalking down the narrow hallway of the train car. Already we had made it into Platform 9 3/4 (which was quite exhilarating if you ask me), and had the majority of our luggage put up in the back. All that was left now was the task of deciding which compartment to sit in, and even that seemed too difficult for the crabby John Jones. Hence, why I was humming: to try and lighten in the mood.**

**"No, I'm trying to find a suitable compartment for us to sit in, and you're not making the job any easier," he muttered, not turning around.**

**"How exactly am I to help though when you don't give a care in the world to what I have to say?"**

**"Ah, here we go," he announced, completely ignoring me as usual. Grandiosely, he slid open a door and stepped inside. Begrudgingly, I bit down on my lip. ****_I have to sit with him, I have to sit with him..._**** Hugging Maggie close to my chest, I stepped inside the compartment as well and slid the door closed behind me. John was in the process of putting our carry-on bags up on the rack, so I plopped myself next to the window and distractedly petted Maggie.**

**"You could help you know," he bitterly pointed out.**

**"You seem to be doing a fine job though," I responded and looked out the window to the clustered group of people waving goodbye to the train. From the sound of the chugging engine, we were going to leave soon. "Your mother did instruct you carry my bag, after all."**

**"Yes, but- Is...is your cat growing a...****_snout_****?" he asked in bewilderment and my eyes widened, darting down to Maggie.**

**"The potions wearing off," I realized in a panic. Now the once-very believable cat sitting in my lap was transforming into a very, ****_very _****recognizable...dog.**

**"Is that a d-"**

**"I've got to go," I rushed out panicky, standing up and yanked my bag from his hands.**

**"Hey, wait a sec, I was putting that on-"**

**"Thank you for your service John, but there's something that I need to take care of at the moment," I interrupted him nervously and threw the door open, rushing outside to do the typical- trip on my two left feet. "Maggie!" I exclaimed as she flew out of my hands and took off flying down the narrow hallway.**

**Oh this is ****_not_**** good. Sooooooo ****_not_**** good. Frantically, I got up and took off running after her. Startled shouts came from other passengers as they dodged the excited escape of a mischievous Maggie.**

**"Is that a-"**

**"I think it is..."**

**"Look out everyone, it's a mad dog!"**

**Voices erupted everywhere as Maggie's ears flattened and elongated, flapping by her panting face. Her dainty paws stretched out into thicker, more durable ones. Her curled white tail flicked out behind her and morphed into a bushy wagging tail of a very excited puppy. "No, no, no, no," I muttered, not believing that the potion had lost its effects so quickly.**

**Down the hall, a girl with long curly brown hair stepped out of her compartment, nose wrinkled in confusion. Maggie noticed her instantly and leapt up, tackling the girl happily. There was a startled shout from the girl and at last I caught up to Maggie, standing in front of the bewildered stranger.**

**"What in the world is going-" she started to ask when I shook my head, noticing the dozens of eyes focused on us.**

**"In there," I said and pushed her back into the compartment, forcing her to sit down on the bench. Maggie gleefully hopped around the puzzled girl's lap and more shouts followed after, causing a worried grimace to mar my face. ****_Can't talk to them, can't talk to them..._**** Dramatically, I slammed the door closed in some second year's face and let out a tight sigh. "So um..." I said, nervously blinking at the curious knocks that came at the door. Shyly I turned around and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear to grin sheepishly at her. "Are you a dog person?"**

_I looked at the dog still happily jumping around in my lap. She was so cute! I really was a dog person I had two dogs at home a German Shepherd and a mutt about the same size as this hyper animal begging for attention. "Very much so." I said looking up at the worried girl. _

_Her face broke out in relief, "Good." She put her bag next to mine above the seats and she sat down in the seat across from me; both of us ignored the questions from the other side of the closed compartment door. She caught sight of Rose pecking irritatedly at her cage hating to be kept in. "Wow she's beautiful." _

_I grinned and started to pet the excited dog. "Thank you her name is Rose. And my name is Bridgette." I held out one of my hands and the girl took it. _

_"I'm, Megan." She let go of my hand and pointed at the dog who had finally settled down next to me while I pet her. "Her name is Maggie." I glanced at the dog once again her eyes starting to droop happy and content. _

_"So," I said still grinning, I let Rose out of her cage she shook all over and finally looked content she flew up and perched herself up on the rack that held the luggage and tucked her head behind her wing. I located my wand and looked at Megan out of the corner of my eye. "What do you say we try out some spells?" _

_She pulled her own wand out. "Thought you would never ask." _

_An hour later we were giggling uncontrollably we had gone to at least ten different compartments and caused havoc. One contained a sixth year couple and we had burst in yelling about inappropriate conduct and we sent a spell their way that my brother had taught me which caused sparkles to cover everything (He was reluctant to teach me it). We had used our wands to send people's stuff all about their compartments and all other fun shenanigans. It was probably the most fun I've had in a long time. _

_"I have to admit," I said "Some of the stuff you came up with would have never occurred to me." I had finally been able to quell my laughter. We were once again shut into our compartment realizing we caused enough harm for now. _

_"Thats what you get with a brain like mine," She said "Do you have any other brilliant ideas?" She asked pulling her robes out of her trunk, she had not arrived in her robes like I had. I shook my head and made sure Rose was alright while Megan did the same for Maggie. _

_"Not at the moment, but I'm sure ill come up with one soon." I sat back down next to the window Megan once again across from me. I opened my mouth to say something else but was abruptly interrupted. _

_"Anything from the trolley! Anything from the trolley!" My mouth formed and O and I quickly stood exiting the compartment. The woman pushing the cart looked at me and smiled sweetly. "Would you like anything?" _

_I gaped at all the goodies that she had and I considered hard. "Um...two liquorice wands and...three pumpkin pasties." I said overjoyed that I got some sweets. I loved my sugar, I honestly don't know what I would do without it. She handed me the items and I handed her the appropriate amount of coins. I joyously made my way back into the compartment faintly hearing the words 'We'll take the lot." behind me. _

_When I was once again settled into my seat and was already devouring a pastry, Megan crinkled her nose at me "You're going to eat all of that?" She asked I nodded taking another bite._

_"Wha' shome?" I asked around a full mouth, crinkling my own nose at my talking with a full mouth. She shook her head with a slight look of disgust on her face. I shrugged slightly and finished my treat in a more dignified fashion. The rest of the train ride passed by quickly the two of us rapidly burning through conversation, becoming very fast friends. And by the time we arrived at school we decided we were going to stick together even if we didn't end up sorted into the same house. I was fixing to grab my stuff when my brother stuck his head into the compartment. _

_"Leave it here, they'll take if for you. You're a first year." He was obviously in a better mood. I left my stuff there then Megan and I made our way off of the train, linking arms once we got off. _

_"Wow," I said "It's huge." _

_"It's...like a castle." Megan said as we followed the other first years trailing after a very large man. Who actually seemed like a nice guy if a little intimidating. Though I'm pretty sure that's the guy my brother was telling me about a week ago the guy who he called an 'huge lumbering oaf'. But, unlike him and my parents I wasn't so quick to judge. Something that worried my family, they were afraid that I would be sorted into Gryffindor. I shook the thought away and we settled ourselves into a small boat with the other kids. _

_"It's so much...more that I thought it would be." I said awe apparent in my voice. I turned slightly so that I could see Megan. "I never could have imagined it being this magnificent." _

_Megan just nodded her head eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as she looked at the castle that was to become our home for the next seven years. I found myself soon in the same kind of trance staring up at the castle as it got closer and even bigger than I thought possible. With a slight jolt the boat docked. I carefully made my way out of the boat my foot slid and I would have landed in the lake if Megan didn't catch my hand. _

_I smiled embarrassed and my cheeks went red. "Thanks." _

_"No problem." We linked arms again walking close together as we made our way into the enormous structure, both wondering what this school had in store for us._

**"Do you think that the potion is going to last longer this time?" I asked Bridgette.**

**"What potion?" she asked, turning around to give me a quizzical look.**

**"Oh you know..." I trailed off, noticing the other people watching us. "The otion-pay for aggie-May."**

**"Otion-pay for aggie-May..." she muttered to herself. "Oh I understand you now! Yes, I do believe that the "otion-pay" will last longer this time. Next time though, try to buy it from a better vendor. Quantity doesn't necessarily mean quality."**

**"Don't worry, I think that I've learned my lesson now," I laughed. Although, all things considered, things could've ended up a lot worse. For instance: my parents could've noticed that our dear family pet Maggie hadn't ran away but was obediently hiding underneath my bed. Or Mumsy could've not trusted me with the money, thus making it impossible to give Maggie the potion and make her look like a cat. If those two things had happened, Maggie never would have made it aboard! So thankfully, out of all the things to go catastrophically wrong: it was the potion wearing off on the train towards Hogwarts. Because that led me to meet one of the most amazing people ever: Bridgette. "I do hope that they take good care of her-" I started to say when my foot caught on my robe and I nearly fell, until Bridgette reached out to grab me.**

**"Hahaha, be careful there! You might have ripped the hem of your robe!" she warned with a giggle.**

**"Oh so that's how it is?" I turned to her with a laugh. "Instead of worrying about my well-being, you're concerned about the state of my robe? At least I now know where your priorities lie!" **

**"Don't give me that whimpering puppy-dog look, you're starting to resemble Maggie!" she objected with a wide grin. "At least we're even now."**

**"What? Even in the sense that we've both now kept each other from face-planting with marble stairs?"**

**"Indeed," she seriously nodded. "That is an accomplishment worthy enough of commemorating on a plaque if I do say so."**

**"Ah yes," I threw my head back with a laugh, only to be shushed by someone in front of us. "I can see the engraving now: ****_I Saved a Person As Clumsy As I Am From Falling Flat on Their Face_****. That has a nice ring to it does it not?"**

**"Hm," she pursed her lips in thought. "A bit wordy, yet it does get the desired point across."**

**"I'm glad to have your approval young Bridgette," I nodded at her seriously.**

**"And why's that?" she questioned, a sparkle in her young eyes.**

**"Because you're paying for both of them!" I sang joyously, jabbing her in the ribcage with my elbow.**

**Her mouth fell open in an offended O. "Am not!" she protested.**

**"Am too! It was your idea in the first place," I pointed at her, "And besides, I saw that sack of Galleons you had when you were paying for the Diabetes in a Bundle deal. You'd be fair off even with this nonsensical investment."**

**"I'm starting to think that I shouldn't say ideas in front of you anymore," she complained, rolling her eyes to look to the side with a shake of her head. "Like that moment on the train when I jokingly suggested that we set free chocolate frogs in the same compartment as the boy who lost his toad, and yet you took me seriously!"**

**"Those frogs deserved to be liberated! And besides, did you see the hopeful look on the poor boy's face when he thought that one of those might be his pet?"**

**"It was so heartbreaking..." she sighed and tilted her head to the side.**

**"Yes, it was... Yet I figure that since we gave him free chocolate, he was able to alleviate the pain immediately by stuffing his face- probably a lot like you do with those little death concoctions."**

**"How impolite!" she exclaimed, slapping me on the shoulder. Yet despite the complaint in her actual words, the way that she was laughing so hard made it easy to tell that she wasn't really upset with me. Smirking at her, I crossed my eyes and looked forward again to which she giggled. "Not to mention that you're extremely childish also..."**

**"Ah!" I gasped, continuing to walk yet turning my head to face her. "How incorrect! I thought that we've previously established that I'm a few months your senior, thus making me infinitely more mature."**

**"Age doesn't necessarily mean wisdom Megan," she rolled her eyes teasingly when her mouth fell open. "Megan, look o-"**

**_"Oomph!_****" I exclaimed, colliding with someone's broad back. Apparently the large throng of students had stopped moving to my surprise. But, I suppose that it goes as it says: an object in motion stays in motion unless affected on by an outside force. Or, to loosely translate it to this circumstance: a witch walking will tend to stay walking until she rudely bumps into someone's back, causing them to stumble forward and nearly fall on their face! Newton was a brilliant man, I tell you.**

**"Oh I'm sorry!" I apologized, straightening up to look them in the eye. "I didn't mean to..." my voice trailed off as I recognized who they were.**

**"****_You_****," John snapped, eyes narrowed.**

**"Oh," I nervously giggled and waved my fingers at him, "hullo John."**

**"Our parents explicitly instructed us to stay together, and what is the first thing that you do when we get on board?"**

**"Run away from you..."**

**_"_****-Run away from me!" he finished, even though I already answered the question. "Do you have any clue how frustrating it is to have to babysit someone as hare-brained and uncooperative as you? There I was, waiting around begrudgingly for a nuisance that my parents had instructed me to look after, only to find that she never showed! I have friends I'll let you know, people that I would rather be with, yet as respect towards your parents I put them off to make sure that you wouldn't be travelling to Hogwarts alone-"**

**"Um, but she didn't travel to Hogwarts alone," Bridgette piped up, looping her arm through mine. "She had me."**

**Noticing Bridgette standing there for the first time, John started and snapped his head over in her direction, giving her an inspecting once over. Seeming displeased, he narrowed his eyes at her contemptuously, "And who are ****_you_**** exactly?" he questioned distastefully.**

**A confident smile turned up her lips. "Nice to make your acquaintance, John I believe it was? My name is Bridgette W-"**

**"Welcome to Hogwarts," came a loud and controlling voice that swept over the staircase like a powerful wave. Everyone silenced instantly and looked up, to where there stood an authoritative old lady, who's silver hair was in a neat bun, tucked into her witch's hat. Her smooth green eyes moved over us powerfully, taking us all in with careful evaluation. "Now,in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor," my hands nervously twitched at the mere mention of that prestigious name, "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."**

**Oh man, I felt like I was going to pass out. One look at Bridgette's pale face and I noticed that she felt the same. Running a wet tongue over my shaky lips, I forced my eyes to focus back on...Professor McGonagall, I think she is? Yet even from the middle of the staircase, I was able to notice something...strange near the hem of her dress. Wait a second, was that a-**

**"Trevor!" the boy who lost his toad from earlier exclaimed and jumped forward. Clutching the slimy toad in his hands, the scared boy straightened up and noted McGonagall's disapproving stare. "Sorry..." he ashamedly apologized and backed into the crowd, holding his toad to his chest.**

**Lips thinned out into a tight line, she merely let out a sigh and announced, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that, she turned on the heels of her feet, leaving us with nervous jitters and unanswered questions.**

**The nerves inside rose up and shakily I turned to Bridgette, fixing to ask if she was as scared as I was when a loud pompous voice spoke up.**

**"It's true then," someone spoke up and I squirmed around, trying to find the source of the noise to see it was...a small boy with smooth blonde hair. Slightly I snickered to myself, because there was no ****_way_**** his hair was naturally that shiny. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." My eyes widened and I let out a gasp. Bridgette's and my eyes locked together, instantly drawing to the same conclusion: we had to check this out for ourselves. Grabbing onto her sleeve, I edged us through the crowd, getting us closer up to where this boy was talking. Once where he was, I was now able to see the people he was talking to: a boy with wide glasses and a shock of black hair, standing by his side a blushing red head. Curiously, I narrowed my eyes at the glasses boy, wondering if he was The One. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle," he nodded to the two thug-looking boys behind him, "and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." The redhead snickered at the name, causing an angry Malfoy to narrow his eyes at him spitefully. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." The redhead shrunk back embarrassedly, looking as though he wanted to disappear into his rundown robes. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." And he extended his hand towards Harry with a victorious sneer.**

**Harry (and I can't believe that I'm saying this: ****_The _****Harry Potter) looked down at Draco's hands and back up with a determined stare. "I think that I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."**

**Draco's eyes lit up with fury when Professor McGonagall reappeared and smacked him on the shoulder with a piece of paper. Angrily, he retreated back into the crowd, shooting Harry one last poisonous glare. **

**"We're ready for you now," she informed us breezily and spun around, leading us through two large doors.**

**Fear pummelled into me and I rolled my shoulders back, trying to challenge the fear with a sense of bravado. The crowd began moving forward again and I dropped Bridgette's sleeve, clutching my sweaty hands in front of me nervously. Only one though filled my mind as we entered the grand dining room, a wish that had to be fulfilled for the sake of respect from my parents:**

**_Please let me get into Gryffindor, please let me get into Gryffindor, please let me get into Gryffindor..._**

_I felt slightly nauseous walking into the Great Hall. I huddled closer to Megan, each of us holding onto each other with a death grip. My gaze wandered all the older students looking at us first years, wondering who will be sorted into which house. I caught sight of my brother talking to his friends pointing at some of the first years and snickering. I saw the emerald green ties and I knew that was the Slytherin table- the table that I'll most likely end up at. Then I noticed the Gryffindor table and a small entirely miniscule part of me wanted to end up there. _

_"Look at the ceiling." I whispered to Megan wanting to get my mind of the sorting for just a second. My brother had explained it to me but I didn't think it was this amazing. _

_"It just gets more and more impressive." Megan said her voice shaking slightly. From the look on her face she was feeling the same pressure that I was. I probably had the same look on my face._

_"I wonder what other surprises Hogwarts has." We had finally all made it into the hall and before our group of eleven-year-olds was a stool with a hat atop of it. "The sorting hat." I said quietly. _

_"I have a question," Megan said looking at me. "Are your pureblood?" Slightly startled by the question I faced her fully. _

_"Yes...why?" _

_"So am I, I was just wondering if you had a house that all of your family had been in. Because I do and...well I just...don't want to be the only one that feels like...like I'm being forced to get into a certain house." She had looked at her feet the entire time and she finally looked up and gave me a worried stare. _

_I gave her a small smile. "I know exactly how you feel." Professor McGonagall started calling up names. _

_"Hermione Granger," A nervous girl with bushy hair went up and sat on the stool the hat was placed on her head and after a few seconds _

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

_Megan fidgeted as the girl made her way to the table._

_"Draco Malfoy," The blonde boy from earlier went up all confidence his earlier anger forgotten. I had recognized his last name: his parents were friends of my parents. The hat had barely even touched his head when.._

_"SLYTHERIN!" _

_It was my turn to fidget uncomfortably. The redhead was next. He was sorted into Gryffindor. And next was "Harry Potter," Everybody started to excitedly whisper and point each house hoping to get the Boy-Who-Lived. The hat was set on his head and seconds passed and soon a minute. It was taking a long time for the hat to decide. And finally..._

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

_The table cheered really loud i'm sure the loudest one of the tables will cheer the entire night. And soon the next name was called, "Megan Alden." Megan gave me a nervous smile and made her way up to the stool. She didn't notice my mouth open in disbelief. Even though I didn't have very much information on this girl my parents wanted me to stay away from, I had the last name and that last name was it. Alden. Megan was the girl my parents wanted me to stay away from. _

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

_And just to make it worse she was sorted into the house that if I ended up there my parents would pretend they didn't have a daughter. The night had just turned sour. _

_"Bridgette Westfall," The professor called out I didn't dare look at the Gryffindor table yet, instead I glanced to where my brother was he was watching me carefully, whispering to his friends and pointing at me. Telling them who I was. I took a deep breath and made my way to the stool. I sat down and saw hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at me. The hat was placed on my head and it started to talk. _

_"Oh yes, a Westfall. A great family, all have been in Slytherin. But, you would fit in very well in Gryffindor, brave, smart, daring. Gryffindor qualities but you'll excel in...SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted and I went over to my new and permanent house. I found a seat and sat down heavily. The only friend that I've made was an Alden and a Gryffindor. I glanced up and I caught Megan's gaze, her expression matched mine perfectly. And I was positive we were wondering the same thing. _

**_Is it even possible for us to be friends at all?_**


End file.
